Snowflake
by Naisho
Summary: It's Christmas and someone's spending it alone...or so he or she thinks. CHAPTER 4 UP.
1. Asakura Hao

This was supposed to be a one-shot (^_^;; I have too many 'supposed to be's) but I couldn't decide on which character to use: Hao, Anna or Ren? The theme fits those 3 well. After some hours of thinking, I've finally decided to make one for each.

(Audience: Oh no…! The pain! The horror!!!!! *starts weeping*)

And, yeah, this is just the 1st chap, Hao-centered in case you might not notice (but you will, anyway). He's my favorite so, well, he's the first (besides, I thought this up for him then Anna came with Ren)

Here, Naisho presents this Christmas fic for all of you guys out there (whatever religion – who cares? We're all living beings here!). MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!! (or whatever your version is)

  


Take note: These are just short fics (more like a collection of one-shots but well…it's not…. At least I think it's not…)

  


**Disclaimer**: Shaman King is created by Hiroyuki Takei.

  


* * *

  


**SNOWFLAKE**  
By: Naisho

  


**Part One: Hao**

The soft breeze gave the morning mist a playful push. I could see structures of all sorts, building from haze to a grasped form as Morpheus stretched out his arms. Ornaments hung in each and every door; lights flashing in one place then another. It _is_ Christmas. If it weren't for the lack of snow, one could say that this was 'perfect'.

But these petty humans do not deserve perfection. They were like the stain that blotches the white paper and spread uncontrollably. How pathetic they were and always will be…blinding themselves to the danger and disaster they create and wanting to gain bliss in return.

It would be amusing to just snatch their lives and burn them in hell's flames with all the 'joy' they crave for but never deserved. They would be of no use here on Gaea's land. If you want proof, look at them.

Though I was at least a hundred or so meters away from the cluster of buildings, I could see each and every one of them, counter-flowing the other – like ants but _far_ worse. And those vehicles that drive by create unbearable noise as though their lives would end if they don't reach their destination. Pathetic. They, all humanity, squeeze life too much and so, that life is cut short.

And I will be that one to bring that inevitable fate upon them.

But, this day I will give. I'm not as evil as most people say. This will be their last Christmas; they should enjoy it. Soon, I will grasp the Seirei no Ou and it will be their downfall…death.

The breeze touched my cheek with a soft caress. I let out a sigh, which created fog then dissipated into the atmosphere. No, I wasn't cold. I had the Supi with me and it generated heat far superior to those trying-hard human gadgets.

Again, I let out a sigh, one longer than the former. I narrowed my eyes to those humans below. They were wasting their time and they were blind…but…they had _smiles_…they had _warmth_.

My smile…no one has ever seen my true smile. Such a thing is a useful mask; Yoh does the same. Much better than what the itako uses in my opinion.

Warmth…heat is not the same as warmth. Warmth is what you get when someone wraps his or her arms around you because they want to and because they knew you needed it. Heat is just…a flame. It's far better to feel warmth on the inside and cold on the outside than to have it the other way around.

But then, I had always been alone. Loneliness cannot be blocked by the multitude of people you surround yourself; _that_ is something I know from heart. That wretched thing visits me a lot. It comes when you suddenly see that nobody could see what you see; nobody can feel what you feel; nobody _can_. And, just my luck, it's always been that way.

And here it is, creeping behind my back. Opacho would have been good company for this moment but he wasn't here. Heck, I'd even settle for the Hanagumi but they still weren't here. Nobody was here. I had given them – how shall you say? – A 'day-off'. I didn't want to look after them. I didn't want to be bothered. Though loneliness creates unbearable pain, I'd rather have it than face fake sympathy and minds that could never reach mine.

That was probably why I was here on this peak, looking down on humanity. I had nothing to do. I had nothing I wanted to do on Christmas…not that I have any. I have nobody to give gifts to.

Well, if there were one, I would settle for…Yoh. He _is_, by all chances, _still_ my brother – my twin, to add up. If _they_ never rejected me, if they never doubted my existence, if they had given me what I needed and set aside what they wanted, I would have a real brother – someone who'd be there because of who I am and accept it just the same. Who knows what would have happened; I might not be out for the world's blood if I say so myself.

But that was what they chose. And _this_ is what I chose. Everyone – shaman and humans alike – is made by the choices they make. And they can never take a step back. They can only ascend.

Speaking about choices and my otouto, which would be a better choice? To drown myself here in boredom – and maybe, if I get irritated enough, I'd go there and burn down a few houses and stuff – or go and meddle with my otouto's Christmas. Hmm…I wonder if they celebrate the same way as these do or does the itako make a hell?

A smile flashed on my face, letting a few chuckles escape my lips. And so the mask is put on. And the play starts.

If I go to Yoh's residence right now, I might just ruin their Christmas – but it would be good for Yoh to experience a loss for once. I doubt that he'd be disheartened. The itako and his friends will surely shoo me away. They have predictable minds and I'm sure that they would see me as _what_ I am not of _who_.

But it would be fun. It'd be something to remember. It might be enough to last for the day.

With a bright smile on my face, I took a deep breath, stretched my arms and turned my head, with the body following, around.

I froze. My smile fell and shock entered my eyes. It took unusually big effort to prevent myself from jumping back and screaming.

"Yo."

Slowly, I regain my posture. I sighed, beamed back at him then wandered into those happy-go-lucky dark orbs. "Hisashi buri dane, Yoh."

My twin smiled and laughed, something that he was prone to – from what I've seen. He shrugged his shoulders and rubbed the back of his head, "I was looking for you."

Trust him to say the right words at the right time.

"And?" I raised my eyebrows, wanting to keep my cool. My eyes left his and wandered to usual people he was…uh…_molecularly attached_ to. I don't know all their names – except Tao. There was this human midget who always hangs around my otouto. Of course, the itako was there and a couple more girls; one with pink hair…I think I saw her in Izumo…and the other with blue like that other male shaman beside her. There was also this tall one with weird hair and clothes; there's also another tall one with blonde hair and looked…well…dead. Then, lastly, there's this guy who looked goofy with his weird afro hair.

Conclusion: My otouto has a weird choice of friends.

"Well, I was wondering if…since it's Christmas and all…."

"I hate Christmas. It was never a Japanese custom. I don't care about it at all." I replied sharply even though there was a smile pasted on my face, similar to that of my twin. I could even convince myself that I was looking at a mirror.

He shook his head then dropped it low in dismay, "Chigau, it's not just the Christmas thing. Would you just please come and spend today with us? We could forget about that fight for now." He looked up at me with pleading eyes. He looked like a kid who wanted to get candy from his mommy.

I should learn how to do this better than he does, choosing the right words for it's corresponding time. It would be a good weapon.

"Why should I?"

Again, his head dropped low, almost crouching in my presence.

"I knew it! You never should've wasted your time with this maniac." I stared at the source of the voice: Tao Ren, "It was obvious from the start that he'd never come with us! That was stupid." No, what Yoh did wasn't stupid. What you are doing now is stupid. I am not a maniac and what Yoh did was a skill I was yet to perfect.

My otouto shifted his sight towards Tao and said, "Demo-"

I laughed out loud, "Iie, it's not stupid Yoh." I assured my otouto, "But you know, we _are_ still in conflict. You _can't_ just forget those. It's not in the past. It's still in the present." I said in a soft yet convincing tone, "Now, I suggest you all go now before I change my mind and kill you all today." I gave them an empty threat.

Most of my otouto's companions start to back down or, to be more precise; everyone except Tao and the itako cowered before my presence.

"Hao~!!!!" Yoh whined. It seems like he's getting more courage in front of me at this very moment. He shouldn't be that daring…but I'll let him go for now.

"No. I don't wanna spend time with weaklings like you." I stared at his companions. I sighed then turned my back at him. What I said might not be _entirely_ true, but it was still…somehow. Besides, I don't wanna spend time with people who don't want me there.

I took one deep breath and was ready to summon the Supi and leave but…

"Onii-chan!!!" came another whine…but he called me his brother.

I stopped turned around and opened my mouth to protest –

"Stop whining like a baby and just come with us. It's obvious you want to but you're too stubborn _and_ hardheaded like Yoh!!!!" the itako shouted, "Sheesh, if we never wanted you to come then we wouldn't be wasting our precious time out here in the cold."

I felt a lump form in my throat. Not just because what the itako said was correct; she was _actually_ inviting me to their house. I should record this. What was it she said again?

"Stupid Asakura twins…." She mumbled under her breath.

Call me stubborn all you want but I already made a decision. I'll just leave.

Then a hand shot to my wrist, holding me back, "Onii-chan…onegai shimasu?"

The skies turned dark; the air grew colder and…it started to snow.

The itako grumbled then turned away from us, "Yoh, just drag that stubborn shaman to the house and we could get a little warmer inside." With that signal, every one of Yoh's friends followed her, each giving me a doubtful and fearful glance.

I didn't argue though. I let my otouto drag me. Maybe…this was what I wanted…. Maybe I just wanted them to prove that they really do want me to spend Christmas with them. I guess I am pretty stubborn.

"Ne, Hao," Yoh started, not sparring a glance at me as he dragged me – gently – down the peak I was looking from, "I didn't know you were this warm." He squeezed my hand for a split-second then stayed silent all the way.

I smiled – a true smile, not just a mask. And it felt great because now, I'm not just _watching_ them, I'm _with_ them.

It seems like it will be a perfect Christmas as well.

  


* * *

  


I know I'm not supposed to post something up yet but it's Christmas vacation!!!! And, for those who read Yin and Yang, sorry but I couldn't open my file again (corrupted, maybe) so I'm starting on a new chap T_T

Anyway…what do you think? Sucks? OOC? Stupid? Anyone up for a flame? (Yeah, I know, it doesn't look 'Christmas-y'. It _is_ Hao but tell me what you think anyway.)

Oh, and please review! Make it your Christmas gift for me ^_^

And…before I forget…arigatou gozaimashita minna-san desu!

Okie, on to the next chap! Take note, these may not be interrelated; some, probably, but not all.

Next is for Yoh (I don't know why but I can't separate Hao from Yoh in whatever fic I make!!!)


	2. Asakura Yoh

Okie, here it is, a Yoh-centered fic (this'll come out the other way around in the previous chap ^_^ figure out what that means or, on the easier side, just read the crappy fic). Hope you like and tell me how it is in the review (if you plan to review)

Oh, and before everything, I _do not_ make shounen-ai or yaoi or june or whatever.

  


Ano…Kaori-san…I don't think it's that…well…you know…^_^;; *chuckles uneasily to herself then scoots off to nowhere*

  


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King is created by Hiroyuki Takei.

  


* * *

  


**Part Two: Yoh**

  


I could vaguely hear the birds chirping outside as I sat up and felt around for that noisy alarm clock. Argh…why did I have to wake up this early…? Wait…is that clock _really_ fixed? It's nearly noon!!!! Ack-!!! I hope Anna won't kill me for sleeping in this late. But then, if she did have a problem with it…she should've woken me up a while ago…with an angry scream that is….

I shook my head to shrug away those thoughts as I fixed the futon into a neat pile in one corner. Anna would make me fix that anyway if she sees how messy my room was. Besides, it's Christmas day and I don't want Anna to be in a bad temper right now.

I let out a contented sigh as I looked at my room, which was now…uh…what was it they say? Ah, _spick and span_! Whatever that means….

Anyway, no time to think about such matters. It's Christmas and it's time to have some fun!

I hurriedly opened the door, causing a loud bang. I _think_ everyone's awake now since it is almost noon so I don't think I'll disturb anybody. Besides, if I was disturbing somebody, they would be shouting at me right now and the whole place is quiet.

Yeah…quiet….

I jumped down the last few steps of the stairs and, by instinct, I gritted my teeth and sucked in as much air as I could. This weird chill I was feeling seemed…_very_ familiar…but I haven't felt it for so many years and whatever it was, I don't want to feel it again…never….

I took a slow tour around the house, carefully looking in every room for Anna and the others. They _should_ be here. I mean, they were _here_ last night. Anna actually agreed for a sleepover – even with Hao, would you believe? – and now…

I stopped at the hallway. I can feel the silence making my ears deaf…and I didn't like it, but I couldn't stop it.

I instantly jerked my head up and made a quick dash to the dining room hoping with all my might that they'd be there, just waiting for me and saying it was all a joke.

But that room was still as desolate as the others.

"Calm down, Yoh. This _must_ be a joke Chocolove came up with. You know he was never _that_ funny. And this isn't funny now." I shook my head furiously as I left for the next room…the _last_ room.

"Tamao!" I shouted, expecting her to be there in the kitchen, cooking the food as she usually does.

But there was still nobody there.

I can feel my throat being squeezed as I felt something uneasy creep up to my chest. My smile faded into a complete frown, my eyebrows furrowed…and I had always prevented myself from feeling sad…especially since it's Christmas. But I just can't hold it back anymore….

I let out a sigh, finally noticing how cold it was. My head dropped down as I stared at the cold floor…for what? A couple of minutes? Maybe even hours, I don't know, I'm not sure. I was just there…staring…letting time pass by…letting this illusion disappear….

My hand flinched. I resisted the urge to cover my ears from the overly deafening stillness that had become clearer and sharper by the second.

Without wasting anymore time, I turned my back at the kitchen and dashed out of the house. I ignored the fact that I was bare-footed and treaded through the snow. I finally fell on my back, feeling the cold snow covering the ground in the backyard.

I took deep short breaths to overcome my heartbeat's sudden increase. If Anna could see me this tired after a few meter's walk, she'd force me to undergo a far worse training than what I was following now.

Yeah…if only Anna was here...*sigh*

I force myself to sat up and look at the scenery before me…, which is literally just the onsen coz most of the trees surrounding the house were behind me. I never noticed how dark the onsen was before…almost creepy if you look at it…as though ghosts inhabit it….

Ah!!!!! Ghosts!!! How could I have been so stupid???? Amidamaru _should_ be here!!!! Why didn't I think of it before???? No wonder Anna calls me baka all the time!!!

With newfound hope, I stood up and tried all my best to summon Amidamaru in front of me.

"Com'n, com'n, Amidamaru, show yourself…."

My jaw dropped and the previous sadness came back. After a dozen times of trying, I failed to call him here. He can't just vanish! It's just not possible for everyone to just disappear overnight…. It's not possible…and I don't want it to be possible…. It just _can't_ be….

But it's right here. I can't deny that.

I fell back on the ground, shocked, and let out a sad sigh. I closed my eyes tightly.

And then it came back again – my eyes now wide-open – that feeling, that cold and empty feeling…. It has been a long time since I felt like this and I was happy about that. From what I heard from everyone in Izumo, they call this thing 'loneliness'.

I can remember my childhood very clearly each time I feel this. It's not a childhood I can be proud of nor any memory I want to remember. Everything just hurt and no matter how much I try, I couldn't bring myself to hate them. Maybe…it was because of my family…or…just because…I wanted to fit in…to be accepted…to be understood….

With one sigh – hopefully the last – I flopped back on my back and stared at the dull skies and the slow-moving gray clouds. Then…I smiled, softly at the heavens. I have always done that. When I feel so miserable, I just…smile. And then I feel better…much better…but still, somewhere in my head, I know the truth is still there and it's screaming so loud – and I ignore it. After some practice, you'll get used to it. Besides, it's nicer to see yourself in a mirror with a bright smile; you can convince yourself you're happy.

Maa…I just wish all this was just a dream and I'd wake up to find myself with everyone once again…. But then…I know you can't always get what you wish for…. Maa….

My head relaxed on the snow-covered ground, my eyes fluttering. I can't feel the cold anymore because…something hurts more inside….

"If you wanted to catch a cold, you should've told me in the first place. I could take you to the North Pole. There you could freeze to death all you want and you could go see your imaginary Santa Claus."

I jolted up, my eyes growing as big as saucers. That voice was very familiar and I know I'm _not_ hallucinating or anything. I turned around and went face-to-face – or eye-to-eye – with…

"Ha-Ha-Ha-Hao-" I gasped for a breath, "Onii-chan!!!!!!" I exclaimed, quickly scrambling up to my feet.

"What the hell are you doing outside?! You know, you're spirit's _only_ human. If you expect to withstand such cold, you should get an elemental spirit like mine. Feel free to ditch that samurai any time." Hao suggested – more like ordered – looking at me with his usual stare.

But I didn't care about any of those at the moment. I was just happy _someone_ was here! "Onii-chan! Why didn't you tell me you were there?!" I raised my voice a bit, not because of being upset but because of joy…and maybe a little whining…hehehe….

Hao sighed but still had a smile on his face, "You _seriously_ need more training. You can't even sense when a shaman is near you without concentration! It should be instinctive." He commented.

I _can_ sense it when a shaman is near me _without_ concentration but…I was just…_too_ distracted to care.

I gave him a chuckle and a grin then approached him slowly, "Well, how long have you been standing there?"

"Hmm…I don't know…maybe a couple of minutes or so…." He said, looking at his fingers in a fake distraction then grinned at me. And I got what he meant.

"You've been _there_ for _that_ long???? Why didn't you say something????" I raised my eyebrows at the place he was standing. He was behind me and the onsen is in front of me and the gate was in front of the onsen. "You _didn't_ use the gate?????"

Onii-chan shrugged his shoulders and grinned more, "Hey, I have my ways. You don't have to be involved with it." He said casually, snapping his fingers and creating a small flame then back again.

I sighed, regaining my slacked posture. I dusted off the snowflakes in my hair, my shoulders and crouched down for my pants. Hmm…I'm so close to the snow on the ground, I could make a snowball and throw it at Hao before he notices.

That might be a nice idea…. And it'd be a nice start for fun. Everybody knows how fun a snowball fight can be.

I scooped up a handful of snow and quickly rolled it into a ball then…

"You should go inside now. Don't tell me you're afraid of -" I got him right on the face! "- ghosts…." Hao's eyes narrowed towards me and then he gritted his teeth _hard_. I realized, this might not be that good an idea as I thought it would be.

"Ah…onii-chan…?" I forced a smile on my face and turned to run but…SPLAT! Awww!!!!! He got me too.

"If you think that you can hit me like that and just get away with it…" I looked up at him and saw him rolling some snow between his palms.

But I was faster than him at this. I was more used to this than he was.

With a smile across my face, I quickly made a snowball and hit him back. "What if I say yes?"

"You're gonna regret messing with me!!!!!" I can hear him shout as I ran towards the onsen to escape his range. "Come back here!!!!" Hao may be shouting that much but I could feel his smile.

I glanced back at my onii-chan, grinning. I can see him ready to fire a snowball at me but, lucky me, just when he fired, I bumped into somebody and fell down, dodging the snowball at the same time.

Unlucky me, it was Ren.

Lucky me, it was _somebody_!!!! Somebody's back!!!!

"Who the-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! That looks sooooooooooo good on you!!!! You should wear it more often!!!!" came another's voice.

And guess who it was? You got it, it was Horo horo.

One by one, the missing people appeared from the onsen like magic, each having their own reason for their sudden disappearance.

Ren said that his nee-chan asked him to go for an errand, which took so long coz I bet he got lost but he just won't admit it. Bason was actually spilling out everything. Horo told me that Pirika dragged him to the department store to get a Christmas card to send to their parents. He said Pirika took forever to choose a card. Manta had to fix some problem with his parents.

And Anna – would you believe? – went with Tamao and Chocolove to buy some food in the grocery – or _supervised_ their grocery shopping. She made Amidamaru come with her because I wasn't awake yet and it was 'my punishment'. Hehehe. I should learn to wake up earlier from now on. Or maybe I should ask for a new alarm clock this Christmas.

Faust was out buying something for Eliza with Ryu but Ryu had broken his motorcycle and they had to push it the whole way back here.

It didn't matter much though. I was just glad they never vanished. And _am_ glad that they're now in one big snowball fight with me.

"You're the one that hit me in the first place!!!! It's not my fault you look like a clown!!!!!"

"NAN DA'TO?!?!?!?! You're the 'ice shaman' here!!! You should be used to getting hit with snowballs so much!!!! So I'm gonna hit you till you're _dead_!!!!!"

"Onii-chan~!!!! Don't use Kororo like that!!!!!!"

"_Anyone_ who hits me _will_ die. SO STOP PUSHING YOUR LUCK!!!!!"

"Ack-!!! Anna-san!!!! You're gonna mess up my hair!!!!! And I worked so hard for that this morning!!!!"

"Don't you _dare_ hit Eliza!!!!"

"Help me…just because I'm small doesn't mean you can abuse me this like this…. I don't wanna be buried in snow…."

"You look like snowman, Manta! Kawaii!!!"

"Snowkiddo, you mean. Get it? Snowkiddo?"

I chuckled a bit as I got full view at the scene in front of me. To think that I even got Anna to join in, this _is_ a big success. And a very memorable Christmas.

"Onii-chan," I called while scooping up some snow from the ground and smoothing it into a round ball. "Arigatou."

"Hmm? For what?"

"Arigatou gozaimashita, onii-chan, for everything." I repeated, my eyes focused on the on-going fight.

I heard Hao laugh softly, "Any time, Yoh."

I don't know if he really got what I meant - I didn't care - but somehow, I felt that if he hadn't showed up at that time, the others won't come as well and, even if they did, it won't be this fun. And I want to thank him for that. Maybe he planned it, maybe he didn't. All I know is that right now, this is the best Christmas I've ever had in my entire life.

  


* * *

  


***Can you guess who says which in that all-dialogue part? I tried to be as obvious as I can. If it ain't obvious, please feel free to inform me and I'll put up the sequence in the next chap.

  


Take note: This is the first time I used Notepad for this so forgive me if I mess up a couple of things. Take it from someone who just found out about html -_-

  


Now, minna-san, what do you think about that? (It was longer than I expected though) Sucks? OOC? I now it's not likely for Yoh to be this angsty but…let's just say, I wanna touch a few of his not-very-familiar sides ~_^ but sides just as well.

Anyway…any violent reactions? Any flamers ready to flame? I'm not used to a cold Christmas, ya know, since I _am_ SE Asian. Anyway, everything is up to you. Oh, and I was supposed to post this yesterday but my imouto and nee-chan and otouto hogged the PC and caused me to be apart from this fic…*sigh*

Okay, please review! Thankies!!!!

Next is Anna-san!!!!!

  


And before I leave, something I need to stress out in case people don't see: _THESE FICS MAY NOT BE INTERRELATED AND MAY NOT BE IN A CHRONOLOGICAL ORDER_. Arigatou gozaimashita, minna-san desu *bows*.


	3. Kyouyama Anna

I had such a hard time trying to put something for Yoh…good thing that it's now for someone easier…Anna!!! *dances for joy* But then…it might still be OOC!!!! *runs around in shock*

Okay, I hope you like this one; I hope this can please you….

Nothing much to say in the author's note section…*sigh* I just hope that if you ever review, please be as honest as you want. I'm an open-mind ^_^ I won't be mad no matter how bad you say my fic is.

Hai, hai, here's the fic now, minna-san.

  


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King is created by Hiroyuki Takei

  


* * *

  


**Part Three: Anna**

  


"Where do you _think_ you're going?" I asked in my usual cold tone.

Yoh turned around – nervous – and grinned at me, "Ah…Anna! I…uh…promised to meet Ren and the others at the…uh…grocery store…and…I…." He paused then forced a laugh, glancing at the clock near me.

I sigh, staring down at my fiancé, arms crossed, "If that was just the case, then why in world are you sneaking around there like a thief?" I asked. He became rigid and, if possible, more nervous. It seems like I've hit the right spot. I always do anyway.

"Ah…uh…"

"Just go. It doesn't matter. It's not as though I can hold you back." In fact, I _can_ hold him back but I don't have a reason to do so. From the look on his face, he's probably hiding something from me. Every action he created was _very_ suspicious. Besides, what would _anybody_ do in a grocery store? I _know_ he goes there _only_ when I ask him to. Okay…order him to.

Yoh bowed his head quickly then dashed towards the door. "Ah! Arigatou, Anna! Merry Christmas!" he shouted before leaving the onsen.

Merry Christmas, huh.

Pathetic.

How can you say that this holiday is merry? There's more than 50% of humanity dying because of this cold out there and yet everybody has the guts to celebrate the _greatest_ times of their lives. It's pathetic, it's stupid _and_ it's a great waste of money. I don't see why people would go and bankrupt themselves just to give a useless gift to somebody who'll just throw it away when you could've used that money for your daily needs – if not daily, then _future_ needs.

And besides…how can you say that this is merry…? When you're all alone…and nobody wants to stay with you…and you know that it's your fault. You can't do anything about it.

I look at the empty hallway, my hand placed on the wall. I resisted the urge to sigh and instead, huffed, pushing away these uncertainties. I start to take a step back to the TV room but the way seemed…darker…longer…scarier…lonelier.

I clenched my hand into a fist then stomp back to the room. I hated these feelings. I didn't want them and I didn't need them. They just make life in this world harder to bear.

I reach the room and then slammed the door shut behind me. Quickly, I grabbed the remote and lay comfortably on my side, as my usual stance. It was cold and I could feel a shiver forming on my back but I shrugged it off. I had been used to such cold – no, colder – for many years; what's the difference with this?

I started surfing through the channels, each one not lasting for more than a second. There was practically nothing to see on TV. But then, half of the time I spent here is composed of just channel surfing.

Then the TV froze.

"_When you're all alone…_" the words flashed on the screen then vanished into the background of darkness.

I pressed the button impatiently but it doesn't seem to work. _Curse this stupid piece of metal._ , I growled softly, eyes narrowing at that piece of technology – that _dares_ defy me!

The commercial continued, much to my anger; a picture of a red ribbon appeared from the empty screen then moved to tie itself around a green box, which then turned see-through.

"Damn…." I mumbled, now getting impatient.

The screen zoomed into the box where a picture of a loving family materialized from a mist of white. "_…We'll be there for you…_" Came the next message, vanishing after a flash, "_…to-_"

"ARGH~!!!!" I shouted, pressing – no, _pounding_ – hard on the button and making the remote slam on the floor so hard, I'm sure it shook the ceiling below. Good thing there was nobody here except me…. That is…if you call it…a good thing…ne?

_Finally_, the channel went to the next then the next after that and so on. I sighed, rolling my eyes in irritation, as relaxation overcame me once again then continued to surf.

After a dozen channels, the same thing happened. The TV froze but this time at a cartoon show.

_What is wrong with this thing?!_ , I let a soft growl escape under my breath as all signs of comfort left me; the stupid cartoon song echoing from the TV made me more irritated and angry.

"_Christmas time is coming soon / To Santa Clause we sing this tune / All of us will do things right / Bless us with a pleasant sight._" A picture of some cartoon characters accompanied the song, skipping in circles, hand in hand, with 'ultimate happiness' on their faces.

My patience was running out. _Never_ in my whole life had this thing work like this. No person – human or not – has ever been this stubborn and now?! A non-living metal box is testing my anger like this?!

I sat up, gritting my teeth and strangling the stupid remote with all the strength I have – without breaking the crappy thing, of course. I wasn't stupid.

"_Just this we wish / A gift for each / Dear Santa, Santa-_"

My shoulders relaxed; the next channel flashed as I continued my surfing. But it seemed like this weird occurrence wasn't finished yet.

"_(1)Would you care enough to-_"

"_Don't be lonely on Christma-_"

"_Perfect Christmas for a perfect coup-_"

On and on it went, the distance ranging from a dozen to two dozens of channels.

I was ready to scream my head off but I swallowed it and threw the remote at the TV instead. Instantly, the screen turned blank. I don't know if I had broken those but I didn't care. I'll just ban everyone from the TV so they'll never know. _Unlike_ this stupid thing, _nobody_ will test my patience at all.

I grumbled to myself, moving near a wall and leaning at it. I stared at the screen but soon found it of no interest and turned to the room itself.

The same illusion that appeared before me in the hallway started to occur in this room; each corner growing dark and the silence…unbearable…deafening.

My eyebrows furrowed with worry and, as much as I don't want to admit it, a tinge of fear. I hug my knees to my chest like as if the darkness would eat me if it touches my skin. I look at the remote then bit my lip. _If this would be the only choice, then I'll take it._

I grabbed the cold metal then opened the TV. In the screen, a nearly bald man with thick, hard-rimmed glasses suited in formal wear leaned forward on the table and took a breath. I focused all my attention at the man and slowly, the shadows start to whither and disappear.

"_It's hard to keep it sometimes, right? After so long…the burden becomes heavier every second. You know it but you don't wanna see it._" The person spoke, looking at me straight in the eye. I shiver, backing from the TV but only found the wall blocking my way. _Who was this guy? Why the heck am I feeling uneasy? Is this the effect of those 'shadows'?_

"_I admit I am amazed at you. Not many can hold back this long. For what I know, you might be holding back your whole life. But nonetheless,_ you _are a coward._"

I jolted up straight, staring at the screen wide-eyed. _Is this person reading my mind? He's only human. He cannot see me; he does not know me. This is just a show with everyone acting out of script._ , I turned away from the screen and tried to ignore it but found that it was useless. Sometimes, being a shaman can be a burden as well. With your senses honed, you can't just shut things out that easily.

"_A coward like you is blind. You are surrounded with protection yet you shield yourself from it. You are afraid, afraid of what might happen. The past plays a great role in your life and though you shake yourself from it-_"

I approached the TV then pulled the plug. I made a long soft sigh then recoiled back to the wall where the previous darkness came back.

_The gods must be punishing me_. Nothing like this has ever occurred in this home – nothing that goes against me – though I think it's about time for the 'gods' to punish me like this. Maybe I have been waiting and preparing for this day…trying to make myself strong and immune to every thing imaginable. I guess…I haven't made myself numb to _everything_.

I don't want to be punished like this…like this darkness…and solidarity. I hate it…. The worse part is…I _couldn't_ do anything about it. I curse under my breath.

I push my knees to my chest, trying to generate heat within my body. I inhaled through shaking teeth then let warm breath touch my hands, which I kept rubbing together for the same goal of hear. Maybe I should've taken a blanket with me…or maybe get one now…but…not in this darkness. I was…_afraid_.

I crouch lower. There was a soft breeze that made my bangs move.

…Soft…breeze…?

There's no window in this room. And it's illogical for that kind of breeze to come from outside. I can't feel anybody's presence either. So why was there wind in here?

Then it hit me; I shot my head up. It wasn't the wind at all. It was myself. This position I was in…was very familiar. I had done the same to keep myself warm once…on the cold streets…with snow on my head and shoulders…. Once….

_Iyada!_ , I shake my head and stood up, still pressing myself to the wall and eyeing the darkness with my coldest stare. I bit my lip hard; I wouldn't be surprised if there would be blood forming on my lips now. I did not want to remember those. I _never_ want to remember those. Those were not worth remembering; _those_ were – _are_ – useless memories.

I sigh in defeat, my shoulders slacking. There was nothing I can do against an enemy I cannot see…an enemy such as…myself.

I was ready to succumb into the darkness. I was ready to relive it once again but…

I felt it…that certain aura…that certain _calming_ aura. It had a sort of effect on me that made me feel warm, comfortable and…content. There was only one person who can bear this kind of strength.

None other than Yoh.

He wasn't here. He was just near here…with his shaman friends; I could feel the others' presences vaguely. He must be on his way back. I smile softly, knowing that – even though he may not be beside me – I wasn't going alone anymore. And the shadows are now running back to their corners.

Yoh…has always soothed me with his presence. There was something in his soul – or furyoku – that gives comfort to anyone around him. It was no wonder he can attract a lot of shamans towards him. Shamans could sense _that_ and humans made themselves blind. So…not many…humans…actually…

No, it's not my place to say such things. It's not my life; it's his and I don't plan to own any of it. To be part of it…maybe…

I could hear the faint sound of the door opening. Yoh must be trying to _not_ be heard but unfortunately, he wasn't trying to not be _felt_. I should add that to his training.

I open this room's door; the shadows now completely gone or maybe, I just don't see them anymore because of my fiancé. I quietly and calmly move to an area where I can see the entrance to the onsen. I watch Yoh hurriedly leave and gently close the door behind him. He had left something…in the dining room.

My feet move softly on the ground as I hastily go and check the room I just mentioned. I wanted to know what he was so careful and secretive about. Just one more turn and -

My eyes grew wide at the sight then softened with a smile. I let a chuckle escape my lips as I approached what I saw.

There, on the table, was a bouquet of flowers. And they were not roses.

"Yoh no baka…." I held the bouquet close to my chest and pressed a painful yet _true_ smile – something that I rarely show. I wanted to say thank you but…it would be out of my character to say something like that to Yoh. He might even freak out and ask about my health. Then an idea came into my mind; if Yoh _did_ know me, then he will _know_ the meaning of this action. It will be a double-edge sword. I will know whether Yoh knows me and I can give a thank you message…or…Yoh will remain clueless. It doesn't hurt to try. Erasing the grin that played on my face, I made my way towards Yoh, sliding the door open with much force.

"_Asakura Yoh._" I muttered, putting total emphasis on every syllable.

He flinched then nervously turned around at me. "Ah…Anna…." He grinned, repeating actions similar to that this morning. Yoh…you could be so predictable sometimes…with that routine of yours. You always seem to act like I'll snap at you at every mistake you make in front of everyone. Probably…I will – that is, in front of _everybody_.

I tapped with the bouquet, eyebrows raised, "This…was what _you_ were buying at the 'grocery store', hmm?"

"Uh…well…I couldn't decide on which gift to give you and I've been looking at every store that's why we – I mean, I was so late and…so…uh…Horo horo -"

"Oh no, I didn't take part on that! Don't believe him, Anna!!! He lies!!!" Horo shook his head vigorously. I gave him a sharp stare. Every one of Yoh's friends looked suspiciously at Horo horo. No doubt, these flowers were his idea. He probably meant to give roses – and even meant it as a joke – but Yoh changed it. He must've known – no, he _knew_ that I never liked roses that much.

"No! It's Ren's fault!!!! He was the one that _brought_ us to the flower shop!!!!"

"What the-?! Baka Ainu!!! Can't atone for your mistakes, you…CHICKEN!!!!!!"

"NANDA'TO?!?!?!?! First of all, I am _not_ a baka!!!! Secondly, WHO THE HECK ARE YOU CALLING CHICKEN?!?!?!"

They continued this bickering but the rest was vague to me. I was looking at Yoh's eyes and he was looking at mine. He was nervous and scared…and happy. Did he enjoy seeing me mad like this or…could he see through my mask…? I ignored the question and, catching that pleading look in his eyes, decided to make the 'fight' behind us stop. I heard him say once that Christmas is a time of giving, joy and peace. So, all in all, I'm sure that Yoh didn't want them to fight but from what I've seen before, he couldn't stop them. And? He trusts that I can? Ha, just his luck. I _can_ do that.

"This," I waved the bouquet, catching everyone's attention, "is a waste of money. You should've just brought something else more useful." I scolded my fiancé.

"But-" Yoh countered, almost as though he had never had that eye contact with me.

I shook my head sharply, "No buts. Either you go inside _now_ or freeze _here_ to death. I give _you_ your choices." I shot every single shaman – and Manta, of course – in front of me a cold stare

All of them paused, looked at me and gulped, eyes growing wide per second then everyone quickly rushed inside. Everyone made their way to the dining room. Good.

I didn't want anyone to see me as I approach the nearest vase to me and place the flowers inside, arranging them slightly for a nicer look. I smiled…and I knew…Yoh was watching just behind me with the same warm smile.

  


* * *

  


(1) From Hallmark (the greeting cards). I think it goes something like this here in my country: would you care enough to give the very best?

  


_Disclaimer: The idea for the channel surfing came from my tomodachi,_ **leopika-chan** _*applause*. I haven't told her I'd use that (she used it for a radio instead of a TV and it's more comical than this)…yet. Hai, hai, I'll call her and ask. I hope she'll let me though_ ^_^ _Daijobou, she's kind enough to let me…at least, I think she is…*gets struck by lightning* I'll shut up…_ -_-

  


At last! Finished another chappie! I'm updating fast because this fic has to be finished before December ends! Besides, I don't have to actually connect each and every chapter since they aren't interrelated. Just a series of one-shots compiled into one story because of one common theme: Christmas.

What do you think about this one now? (I made that cartoon song, okay? I already have a tune and I know it sounds like some song but I just don't know the title *eyes turn into spirals*) Just be as honest as you can. It won't matter to me if it's positive or negative. Please review because I wanna know if it's OOC or not and if the grammar's fine and all, ya know.

Okay. Next one is…drum roll please…Marion Phauna!!!! I like her character too!!! Daijobou, Ren will come afterwards (I know I mentioned him before XD). Don't worry.

Thankies everyone!!!! For reading!


	4. Marion Phauna

Merry Christmas, minna-san!!!! And even though I'm doing this on Christmas day, you won't be seeing it anyhow, ne? Take note, I haven't seen the manga nor have I seen _all_ of the Mankin episodes so forgive me if Marion here is OOC. Besides, since she's a minor character, nobody actually knows her much…especially me. So, all you'll see here are presumptions – no actual basis aside from Marion's looks and actions.

Okay, here's the story now. Hope you like, hope you enjoy.

  


**Disclaimer:** Shaman King is created by Hiroyuki Takei.

  


* * *

  


**Part Four: Marion**

  


I looked at the ruins in front of me, face as expresionless as ever. The cold wind touched my skin. I shiver then hugged my arms close to my chest, pressing Chuck tightly against me.

Yes, this is me, Marion Phauna, one of the members of Hanagumi…aka the quietest Hanagumi member. And now, I'm looking at the burnt down ruins of the orphanage, kicking on a sign that says 'Homes for the homeless children.'.

Why was I here? Well, Hao-sama allowed us to have a vacation this Christmas. Kanna, Matilda and I didn't want to leave Hao-sama but then he changed it to an order. It seems like he wanted to be alone. I wonder why….

Then, yeah, the whole Hanagumi left Hao-sama alone. Kanna said she wanted to check out something and Matilda left as well. I didn't have a problem with anything so…now…I went back here…to the orphanage I was staying in before Hao-sama came and offered me another home.

Why was I here? I never liked the orphanage. They never liked me back either so why should I waste my time with them? They never gave me what I _needed_ but they took _everything_ they wanted. I don't dislike them. I _hate_ them.

Why was I here? I had nowhere to go. And it wouldn't hurt to see their surprised faces when they see me. But the orphanage burnt down. There were only ruins left here…not that it mattered much.

I walk over the scorched wood and bricks. I looked at my left and right, at every direction, trying to think of something to do and maybe reminisce about useless thoughts and memories.

I sigh. I could remember something vague. It was Christmas time. And nobody wanted to take this battered doll. They threw it at a trash can and I took it with me. But they never wanted me to have it and tried to make me part with. I didn't want that to happen so…I used _it_.

I was a shaman before. My family trained me to be one but…they were dead now.

So, I used a little of my shaman abilities against them and starting from that time, everyone left me alone. They were scared of me. They were scared my little doll. Yes, his name was Chuck now and he's been with me forever and I know he can still stay for eternity.

I hug Chuck tighter then started to walk slowly across the foundation of the orphanage. I wonder who brunt this place down. Maybe Hao-sama did it. I should thank him once I get back.

I sigh once again. The wind grew colder and slowly, snow fell from the skies. I look up then stared. I never liked snow that much. Maybe a little because snow made everyone sick but it made everyone happy as well.

I walk a little more until I reach one part of once a tall brick wall and sat on it, trying to protect Chuck from the snow. I breathed hard then shrugged my shoulders. I looked at the area. This orphanage lay a little far from the town so there was no other building in sight. I could see misty figures of dead trees and some rocks but all in all, there was only fog. It was so thick I wouldn't be surprised if a truck succesfully ran over me.

Nobody would care anyway.

"I wonder what Kanna and Matilda are doing right now…." I trailed off, toying with Chuck's arms.

If there was somebody I could trust, I know it was the Hanagumi. You could say that they were my second family. They were always there and we never left each other. Probably because we needed each other's strength to please Hao-sama. I know we rarely…uh…what was that term? _Bonded_. We never really found the need to do so but still, we kept the team spirit. We never let anybody down. We never had much expectations of each other.

The snow started to thicken upon my shoulders. I shake my head to remove some on my bangs then returned to my endless stare at…nothing.

Now, my problem was starting to seem big. Since the orphanage was already dead, where would I sleep? I don't want to go to the town. They resent me as well. They wouldn't want a devil staying there. I don't want to see their disgusted _and_ disgusting faces.

Maybe I'll just sleep here with Chuck. I'm used to the cold anyhow. Besides, I have my furyoku. I have my shaman abilities. I have Chuck.

I stood up then started to clear the ground in front of me with my feet. If I was gonna sleep here, then I want to sleep on the ground not on these ashes.

I sat back on the broken brick wall then stayed silent. It wasn't that late yet but the sky was dark, everything was dark. The fog must be creating the darkness but it doesn't bother me anyway. Neither does the cold. Those two pretty much come together most of the time. And sometimes, it's hard to distinguish one from another.

It must be weird that I feel nothing right now. I had come to the worst place in the world and I'm unfazed. I had remembered the worst memories ever and I'm still unfazed – not that this never happened before. Ever since Hanagumi was formed and I became a part of it, I rarely feel…well…_anything_ at all.

This was the first time that it bothered me. The first time I had thought about it. Maybe I'm just thinking about it since there's nothing to think about. Maybe I just have too many maybe's. Maybe.

I sighed then huffed. _What am I supposed to do to make time go faster?_ , I lifted Chuck so that I could gaze at him. "What do you think I should do?" I ask though I know very well he couldn't answer. But at least, I had somebody to talk to…even though it's useless.

"You could stand up and find a hotel to spend the night with."

I turned my head towards the speaker. Kanna was right there behind me with Matilda. Both were carrying some bags. I raised my eyebrows in surprise but I doubt that I look surprised. I think I've forgotten how to look that way.

"Kanna-san, Matilda." I muttered then gave her a half-smile, which – I think – vanished after a second. "What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to check on something." I ask, standing up straight.

Our leader shrugged her shoulders. "I already had but it seems like," she nodded straight at the ruins, "we found the same." She took a breath at her cigarette then approached me, stomping on some of the scorched remains.

"Kanna and I met on the way. We figured out that you'd be here. Well, actually, we sensed your furyoku." Matilda stuck out her tongue and, as happy as usual, skipped towards me. "Sheesh, this place really did burn down good. There's nothing decent to see." She started poking the ground with the broom she always carried around.

I only nodded.

"So...where's the town?"

I pointed to one direction but it was too foggy to see anything. But they'll trust me.

"Okay, let's go." Matilda took the lead then Kanna then me.

"Uh...Kanna-san? The town doesn't really like me that much." I explained, following the two.

"So? What the heck do they care? That doesn't mean we can't go out there and stay in one of their hotels!!!! Besides, as Hao-sama said, us shamans are better than them humans." Matilda said proudly, waving her broom in the air.

Kanna nodded in return. "Yes, exactly. Besides, don't you think that they'll let pretty girls stay in the town? They should be obliged."

I smile softly at them. Maybe I can go to the town now. I wasn't alone. I was with people whom the townsfolk don't despise. Besides, they had more guts and they really were fun to be with. I admit that we were all different from each other. We had so little things in common, you could count them with your fingers. But we just seem to fit…as one group…as one family.

I'm happy they came. But why are they bringing bags? They rarely do so. I wonder what's inside of them?

I followed them and, as usual, I was the last but Matilda jumped to the back when we got into the town. I was surprised they still recognized me after all those years but I guess my looks didn't change too much. And Matilda probably got pissed off when she heard the words 'monster' and 'demon'. I really didn't care much. I was used to it.

"HELLO~!!!! MISTER MANAGER?!?!?!?! COME OUT!!! WE WANT A ROOM!!!! NOW!!!!!" Matilda shouted, pounding on the bell. I think I remember the manager here. He adopted one of the kids in the orphanage that saw me use my shaman powers. It'd be no wonder he won't come out.

"Don't mind it, Matilda. We'll just sign in for a room and get the key." Kanna placed a hand on Matilda's shoulder then turned to the door leading inside the manager's office and shouted, "_Nobody_ has a problem with it, I take?"

He was there, the manager. He can't hide from us. We _are_ shamans.

Then we got to the room. Matilda instantly jumped on the bed and cursed loudly.

"What is wrong with people here?!"

"I think it's my fault. I scared them before. Now they think I'm a demon or a monster...or both. But it doesn't bother me much anyway." I explained, placing Chuck carefully on my bed.

Kanna started looking in the other connected rooms. "Hey, look we have two bathrooms." She pointed to two doors. "I think I'll have a bath for a while. And Marion, don't give a fuck to those guys. They're just stupid." She assured.

"Ah! Me too! I wanna take a bath!!!" Matilda raced to the next bathroom.

Kanna and Matilda seemed to be so nice to me. Is this the effect of Christmas? Then maybe I'll like it more this time.

Then I noticed the bags Kanna and Matilda brought. I was really curious about it and took a peek inside. But now they'll kill me if they find out.

Inside those bags were presents for the Hanagumi...for me.

But I haven't got anything for them.

I stood up, creating as little noise as possible, took Chuck in my arms, then walked towards the door. I had to find something for them. I had to give them _anything_. I can't just recieve something from them. It wouldn't be fair.

The fog started to enter the town when I got outside. And night was coming. And it became darker. But I didn't care. I wasn't afraid of any ghost. I _am_ a shaman. And since I'm a shaman, I could see better in the fog. I won't be in trouble. And I have my furyoku. And I have my Oversoul. And I have Chuck.

Finally, I reached a familiar store and went inside. It was a candy store. I know Matilda would like this kind of gift.

I approach the counter. Everyone inside stared at me. Each of them had this look in their eyes that I didn't like, that I hated. But I had to buy a gift for Matilda. Then I had to go to another store to buy Kanna's. Why did I forget to buy them stuff? Had I forgotten Christmas too much?

"Uh...I want to buy a-"

"NO! Leave this place! We don't need you here! We don't want bad luck in our house!!!!" screamed the store owner. I narrowed my eyes at him, holding Chuck closer to my chest.

"I just want to buy-" I start, pointing at one of the chocolates they have on sale.

Again, he screamed, shouted and yelled. And they call themselves civilized. And they call me a demon. They look more like demons themselves.

"I _am_ going to pay!" I shout, taking out my purse but everyone in the store just grew shocked and scared. I had enough. If they don't want me to pay, then I'll just take it without paying!! Humans _are_ pathetic! So pathetic, I'll just make them disappear from here!!

I start to form my oversoul, "If you don't want me to pay, then I'll just-" but a familiar sound cut my words.

I felt something narrowly miss my ankles. I look at the remnants of gunpowder then at the gun. Then at the owner of the rifle. "Go! Demon! Leave!" the man shouted, "You _do not_ have the right to ruin Christmas for us!!!"

I stared at him then held Chuck in front of me. I guess they don't see that they were ruining _my_ Christmas. "Die…." I mutter. Before I could use my oversoul, I heard the fuzzy background music clear into a chanting. I take a step back. The other customers were surrounding me and they were praying the rosary. Their eyes were…_had_ that look that I hated so much…of fear…anger…disgust. I didn't want to see them anymore.

So I ran.

And I ran…into the darkness and into alleys where I was sure nobody would go. I wanted to be alone. And I was. But I kept running.

Until somebody grabbed my arm and made me throw Chuck on the cold snow, "Chuck." I mumbled as someone pulled me then slammed me to the wall. It didn't hurt but I let out a shout of pain.

"Look who we have here…a cute little doll." I felt someone carress my cheek. Then I felt the fear. I felt the pain. I felt the anger. All of which I thought I had forgotten to feel. And…then I felt the need to scream.

I wanted the Hanagumi.

I don't know what happened to me but I found a light. And that light gave me the strength.

I pushed the man on top of me, making him topple on the snow. I made a grab for Chuck and performed my oversoul. I turned to the man and found out he had some more companions but I didn't had the time to count because the only thing I saw then was the light…Chuck's soft and warm light.

I heard the man mutter something before he passed out, "You're…the demon…."

The light subsided and I saw bodies sprawled on the snow. The downpour of snow made the bodies – which I think are already dead – less conspicuous.

Then I started to run once again. All I know is that…I needed to get away from that place.

I still had those gifts in mind but…I don't think I can go back to the stores anymore. Besides, I think I'm lost. I think I got thrown into one of those alleys I hadn't been to. I don't plan to go back…yet…just until I get their presents…_if_ I get their presents – which seems like never.

I think I'm gonna start to hate Christmas more than I already do.

I look around me then found a rock – or was it a box? – to sit on. And I sat, hugging Chuck. I don't know how long I have been sitting there but I figured that it was pretty long since I started to feel the cold now. There was a thick fog and a downpour of snow that started to grow stronger. And I was out there. And I didn't know what to do.

I was just…alone.

Then I felt something warm brush the snow off of my head. I turn around and I saw them.

The Hanagumi. Kanna and Matilda.

"Uh…Kanna…Matilda…"

"What are you doing out here? How _long_ have you been out here?" Kanna inquired, gesturing me to stand up.

"We felt your oversoul. We were sure something had happened or you wouldn't use that here." Matilda explained, "Eek! You're covered in snow!" then she brushed all the remaining snow on my shoulders and gave me a quick a hug…a warm hug.

I remained silent but then I caught their eyes.

"Marion…?"

I shook my head, "I saw it."

The two of them looked at each other then shrugged their shoulders.

"I saw what you kept in that bag. I got curious so I looked because you rarely carry those kinds of bags. And…and…."

"You saw our presents!!!" Matilda ended for me. "So? What about it? Why? You didn't like it?" she asked with a worried tone.

Again, I shook my head. But I never stopped shaking my head. "No…no…it's just that…just that…I didn't have anything for you." I stopped then glanced at them. "I completely forgot about this Christmas thing because I never liked it much. Then I went out to buy something for you but…I…I…I was the demon (1)…." I trailed off.

I was expecting them to ask questions and the like but…somehow…I think…they understood.

"That's okay, Marion! I don't like Christmas very much either! I like Halloween!" Matilda exclaimed, still as happy as ever. She rushed to my side and patted my shoulder.

"Marion, it doesn't matter whether you give gifts or not. It's okay. Maybe you can payback in another form…like treating us to lunch after we leave this stupid town, right?"

"Right!"

I gave them a soft smile as my eyes start to turn glassy. But no, I am Marion Phauna; I do not cry. And Hanagumi knows that as well.

"Thank you, Kanna, Matilda." I mutter then laughed a little. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." Matilda patted me on the back, "Now, I think we should get back to the hotel now. Oh, and could you treat me to dinner? I'm starving!"

I nodded and told them about one restaurant in the town. Then Kanna took Chuck in her arms. I titled my head to one side in confusion but before I could ask anything, she took my hand…and Matilda took my other hand.

I smile as they steered me out of the alley.

Maybe…maybe – no, this isn't a 'maybe' anymore. Christmas _will_ be nice tonight. And we don't need a Christmas tree or any tradition to prove it. Just ourselves…each other….

I'll thank the gods for this my whole life.

  


* * *

  


(1) I got that from Black Cat by Yabuki Kentaro, said by Eve but I think it was 'I am the demon' not 'I was'.

Aww...poor, poor, poor, poor sad Marion...aww...*starts crying* NOT!!!! HAHA!!!! Yup, I'm insensitive!!! *starts laughing like a maniac* What do I care? Yeah, so it was a little sad. Okay...more than a little sad. But sad as well. Gomen minna-san. Marion's one of the characters I like but...well...

(Audience: HOW DARE YOU BE UNFAZED?!?! Look what you did to Marion!!! *waves various weapons in the air*)

Whatever.... Anyway, what do you think? Bring out the critic inside of you and criticize this crappy piece of work!!! Reviews are much appreciated. Flames are very much appreciated. Anything is much more appreciated. Tell me if it's OOC, okay? I don't know Marion that much. I'm trying to. Daijobou.

Okay, next is Per – I mean, Ren-san.


End file.
